Cooling systems are utilized in many different types of refrigeration units and freezer units. For example, commercial refrigeration and freezer units used by those in the food industry such as restaurants generally include some variation of the standard cooling system which has existed for many years. Similarly, numerous control schemes for such cooling systems are known, including control schemes for defrost operations of the cooling systems in order to eliminate frost build up on the evaporator coils of such systems. However, improvements in such defrost control schemes are continually sought.
One problem associated with such cooling systems is that air is generally passed through a condenser to remove heat from the refrigerant. The intake air to the condenser passes through the condenser coil. As particulates build up on the condenser, air flow through the coil decreases and system efficiency may be reduced. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide the ability to detect a clogged condenser in order to clean the condenser when needed.
Another problem associated with such cooling systems is the occurrence of refrigerant leaks in the system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide the ability to detect such refrigerant leaks.